


Kids Being Kids

by YWBFound



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Chatlogs, F/F, Gay, M/M, Texting, did i mention its gay, i love my kids, jared is annoying but everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YWBFound/pseuds/YWBFound
Summary: Just some fun little messages in the group





	1. The Thiccening

_[TheInsanelyGayJK added EvanH, PrettyMurph, Zoe101, and A_Beck to chat]_

_[TheInsanelyGayJK changed chat name to Thicc Queens]_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: wus poppin’ pals_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: jared what the FUCK is this? Fucking delete it me and Evan are busy._

 **_EvanH:_ ** _Hi Jared I'm good!_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: fuck u murphy i just thought we should have this because we r friends now_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: also hey evan_

 **_A_Beck_ ** _:I actually quite like the idea of this! It would help if we ever planned an outing!_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: yes thanks lana the chat is thicc_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _:How are you real_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _:he isn't_

 **_EvanH:_ ** _Jared what is a Thicc?_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _:dear god evan no_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _:Jsgsksihwuw_

 **_A_Beck_ ** _:Evan stop!_

 **_EvanH_ ** _:What??_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _:WEEEEELLL evan a thicc is when someone's booty is so big, so voluptuous that it just cannot be held in by one lousy K_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: it must be contained with two c’s so it can let everyone know that it isn't just a little thick, but VERY THICC_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _:like me. in this group i am the thiccest boy_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: you don't just call yourself thicc what the fuck kleinman? also if anyone is cute and thicc it would be my boo evan_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _: YESSSS he's soooo thiccccc_

 **_EvanH_ ** _: But I'm not even???? Thick??_

 **_A_Beck_ ** _:While I do disagree Evan, you forgot to add two c’s. Also if anyone of us is thicc it would be Zoe. Have you seen her butt?_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _: ALANA jsgsjisjs save that for l a t e r_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: ew_

 **_EvanH_ ** _: Huh??_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _:kiNKy_

 **_A_Beck_ ** _: Oh you guys hush! It's not like YOU'VE never done anything @connor @evan_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: you got me there_

 **_EvanH_ ** _: ehat??? What kind of things??? Whatttt????_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _: She means s e x things evan. Steamy steamy sex things._

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: fuck off_

 **_EvanH_ ** _: WHAT??? We have never??!! Like me and Connor have never ever done anything! Sex? Of course not stop. Have you ever thought maybe it was YOU and connor not ME and connor? Hmmmmmmm??_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: evan i was literally sucking your dick when this whole thing started_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: im cackling you guys killed evan_

 **_EvanH_ ** _: I-_

 **_EvanH_ ** _: goodnight guys bye see ya_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _: Alana check your DM’s girllll_

 **_A_Beck_ ** _: Give me a minute please! I am doing some of my calculus homework._

 **_Zoe101_ ** _: Please its important_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _:you think its gay?_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: definitely_

 **_PrettyMurph_ ** _: okay well I'm going to go hang out with evan. bye_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: wait no don't leave me alone_

 **_TheInsanelyGayJK_ ** _: fine ill just call my buddy JD to come drink or something. night guys_

 **_A_Beck_ ** _: Yes me and Zoe are going to be leaving too! Goodnight everyone!_

 **_Zoe101_ ** _: ;))))))_


	2. Bubbles and Song Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets into some trouble and Zoe makes a short song

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _are you guys done with your little two person parties yet? I kind of have an issue._

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys its been 10 minutes pls answer its getting worse_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _what do u want Kleinman?_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _Getting worse?_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _oh thank jesus you guys are here_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Jared you're Jewish._

**_Zoe101:_ ** _he is??_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _i am but this is off topic!! listen to my problems!_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _what exactly are these “problems”_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _my entire laundry room is covered in bubbles and my parents are going to be home in 40 minutes. like it is up to my thicc in bubbles._

**_A_Beck:_ ** _Wtf how!!?! Also your “thicc”?_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _my ass alana_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _kinky_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _you've corrupted my sister_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Oh my god Jared! How did you manage to do that??_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _okay buckle up kids, this is a wild ride_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _so i decided I wanted my clothes to smell really nice (i have a date) so i went to wash my clothes and I dumped like ¾ of the laundry detergent in and also put in like 5 bath bombs. sex bombs to be exact. I need you all to come over and h e l p before my parents come home_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _Jared motherfucking Kleinman! Why would you do that????_

**_PretttMurph:_ ** _you have a DATE????_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Connor that was not the important part of the story. However, you are giving us details._

**_Zoe101:_ ** _I'm fucking CACKLING_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _she is i hear her_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _We were all on a double date but we are coming to save you!!_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _mah heroes uwu_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _Don't make me turn this car around_

 

_1 week later._

 

**_Zoe101:_ ** _GUYS!! I need your help!_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _fuck off its too early in the morning_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _Connor its 1pm._

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _yeah fuck you stinky emo_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Jared stop!! That's mean!_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _ANYWAYS_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _For my improv class we have to have people help us write songs. Like we have to say one line and you guys say one line and that repeats until the song is over._

**_Zoe101:_ ** _we picked topics and mine is “being friendless” so I'm going to say a line and you guys say shit too okay?_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Sure okay!_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _I'll fukk with it_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _whatever_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _This sounds like fun!_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _The order will be me, Connor, Evan, Jared, and Alana._

**_Zoe101:_ ** _Okay, ill start._

**_Zoe101:_ ** _I have no friends_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _no one likes me_

**_EvanH:_ ** _everyone on this planet_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _they don't like me_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _I try so hard_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _But i never succeed_

**_PrettyMurph:_ ** _all i have is memes_

**_EvanH:_ ** _and all my favorite trees_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _hello im GAY_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _You're shook and I'm not_

**_Zoe101:_ ** _Um thanks? I might have to edit this but its alright! I appreciate it. Y'all are all gay though._

 

_The next day…._

 

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _guys my date is tonight help me_

**_EvanH:_ ** _What's his name_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _his name is Micheal. i met him at a party and we clicked. his best friend had left him so I invited him to ditch and we went to the retro arcade at the square. he won me a teddy bear from the claw machine and he just looked so happy and cute when he gave it to me and I really like him so I'm scared._

**_A_Beck:_ ** _Jared, hun, there is nothing to be scared of. You are an amazing and hilarious person and he is going to really like you for who you are. I think he might be in my calculus class? Mell is his last name right? If so, Michael is super cool (and dashing wow congrats for getting such a cutie). My point being, you're so amazing and he will see that._

**_EvanH:_ ** _Alana is exactly right! Be yourself and he will be happy._

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _you guys are literally the best thank you. By the way where are the Murphy’s?_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Their mom is making them have a family movie night._

**_A_Beck:_ ** _By the way Zoe talked about it, it sounds pretty awful._

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _that sounds pretty wack. i have to go on my date but ill tell you about it later._

**_EvanH:_ ** _Where are you going by the way?_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _I'm taking him to the 80’s themed diner on the square. after that we may either go to the arcade or a drive in movie_

**_TheInsanelyGayJK:_ ** _shit ive gotta go. ill tell you guys about it_

**_EvanH:_ ** _Okay have fun!_

**_A_Beck:_ ** _Good luck you'll do great!!_


	3. Big o O F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets some news and Connor+zoe have a suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so excited to update this woot

**PrettyMurph:** smh jared got a bf before me

 

**EvanH:** we're literally dating??

 

**PrettyMurph:** lol oh yeah suck it Kleinman

 

**A_Beck:** Evan how do you deal with him?

 

**EvanH:** alcohol

 

**Zoe101:** big o Of

 

**The next day oooooooo**

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** y'all

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** Y

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** A

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** L

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** L

 

**PrettyMurph:** Jared I swear to lord Jesus Christ it is 7 in the morning I'm going to send James Charles to your house at 3:29 am to have him whisper “Shistar” in your ear and then have him SCOOP YOUR CRUSTY EYES OUT”

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** good morning to you too sunshine! Its 12:27 but like same difference :)))

 

**Zoe101:** Connor what the FUCK was that

 

**A_Beck:** LMAO SHISTAR IM DEAD

 

**[Zoe101 has changed groupchat name to “HEY SHISTARS”]**

 

**EvanH:** Does no one care about what Jared has to say. Please continue. Rude asses.

 

**PrettyMurph:** STOP FUCKING SWEARING

 

**PrettyMurph:** actually its kinda hot

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** GUYS I HAVE A BF NOW KSNSJJSJSJS

 

**Zoe101:** Fucking finally I wanna go on triple dates. We can be a throuple.

 

**EvanH:** uhhhhh…..

 

**A_Beck:** Honey please don't call us all that

 

**PrettyMurph:** we are s i b l i n g s

 

**Zoe101:** What?? What does it mean?

 

**Zoe101:** Hello??

 

**Zoe101:** Guys its been 19 minutes where are you?

 

**Zoe101:** I guess ill see you all tomorrow?

 

**The next day….**

 

**Zoe101:** Guys me and Connor have some NEWS BITCHES

 

**Zoe101:** SHISTARS!!

 

**PrettyMurph:** drop it. anyways larry decided that he didn't want to deal with us little shits over spring break. soooo he is sending us to new yorkkkk.

 

**EvanH:** Really!! I've never been!!

 

**A_Beck:** How exciting! When are we leaving?

 

**Zoe101:** Since we live in DC it isn't that far of a drive so we are going on a motherfuckin road trip!! 

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK:** oh shit really? the emo has our backs :’)

 

**PrettyMurph:** im gonna let this pass because I'm excited. larry booked a sweet ass suite and some fun things for us to do. since me and zoe learned this first, we are gonna make these things surprises

 

**Zoe101:** And to answer lanas question, we are leaving right after school ends tomorrow. So get your bags packed. We will be there for 2 weeks so bring clothes, snacks and drinks for the ride, phones, chargers, and maybe some cash money to splurge. Don't bring that much though because larry is providing us with 260 each!

 

**EvanH:** 260 DOLLARS??? THATS WAY TOO MUCH I FEEL BAD NOOO

  
**Zoe101:** Well sorry partner. Be ready for tomorrow y'all ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent been updating and I don't have an excuse but imma update the spring break shit this week


	4. so no head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip time! They are all crazy kiddos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and found this shit show again so I updated it. Whoooo!

**PrettyMurph** : why is it that everyone else can come outside on time but we have to wait for kleinmans rude ass.

Hurry the fuck up or we will leave you

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : Jesus Christ im coming calm yourself. It takes time to look this beautiful

 

**PrettyMurph** : homie you look like jimmy neutron so you calm down

you have 10 fucking seconds before I kick your ads

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

 

**A_Beck** : Oh god Jared please hurry. We are all three holding him back.

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : Okay shit I'm coming. 

 

**Zoe101** : Yes bitches lets do this shit!!

 

**EvanH** : Wooo! Multiple hours of Jared screaming Britney Spears! Great…

  
  


**One miserable hour later**

 

**Private message- Evy <3**

 

**PrettyMurph** : honey

baby

sweetie

cutiepie

my love

i will give you anything of you let me chuck jared out of the window

evan he is screeching no scrubs right now

he is doing the song so dirty

im gonna just

 

**EvanH** : Connor no! Just come snuggle me ill help you tune him out ;)

 

**PrettyMurph** : evan hansen you sneaky snake

  
  


**[HEY SHISTARS]**

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : zoe murphy why is the car stopped? I was jamming the fuck out

Wait why are you hitting Connor? Not that I'm complaining but

OH MY GOD

EVAN FUCKING HANSRN

GETT YIUR GANDS OYT OF HIS PANTS

MY EYRS

WHAT TJE FUCK

WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCCCC

 

**PrettyMurph** : y'all hear sum?

sorry me and evan had our airpods in

 

**EvanH** : I'm so sorry guys i do not know what I was thinkinv i was jusy trying to

I don't

I don't knoe im sirry guys

I'm sorry

 

**Zoe101** : We forgive you Evan it wasn't that big of a deal lol. Plus Connor probably used his weird gay ass emo boy magic tricks on you

 

**PrettyMurph** : wow thanks

can we just stop talking about it? its over and evan is uncomfortable. we are both sorry

 

**EvanH** : Thanks babe. And I'm so sorry guys you didn't need to see that.

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : uhhh actually I have to talk about it what th e fuck

 

**EvanH** : sorry

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : Its literally fine I just didn't know you were such a fox!

 

**EvanH** : …

jared?

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : yes Evan?

 

**EvanH** : so no head?

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : MY BOY HAS GROWN UP!

 

**PrettyMurph** : jesus christ

 

**Zoe101** : Evan noooo

 

**A_Beck** : Evan I am a mixture of disgusted and proud.

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : also why has no one mentioned that Connor looks like the so no head guy?

 

**Zoe101** : please go take several seats

 

**A_Beck** : Take a nap, child.

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : damn okay losers

 

**37 uneventful minutes later**

  
  


**TheInsanelyGayJK** : remember when Evan gave Connor a handy when i was singing TLC? cause I do

 

EvanH: Actually I'm no longer here I am deceased please do not contact me any more bye

 

**PrettyMurph** : hey jared you know what i remember

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : what do you remember Marilyn Manson?

OW WHAT THE FUCK MURPHY

YOU KNOW MY NIPPLES ARE SENSITIVE!!

 

**PrettyMurph** : ;))))))

why are we talking in this groupchat? we are sitting right next to each other??

 

**TheInsanelyGayJK** : lets play some fucking truth or dare 

 

**PrettyMurph** : you bet

 

**A_Beck** : Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that funny joke 4 months ago when i said I'd update frequently? That was a silly one indeed. I really wanna keep updating so leave me suggestions in the comments!!!


	5. Update ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it cause uhhhhhhh you should

Hey so i know I suck. We been knew. I love this fic with all my heart and I try to update as frequently as I can but it just gets to be too much at some times.

Anyways, I loved the idea of having a fun group chat like this one for a long time so I decided to make a kik groupchat for people who love musicals! It is incluaive for everyone ans we can talk about weird shit like they did in this fic. The groupchat is called musicals are BOPS and the tag is #musicallover

Uhhh you should join cause I think it would be fun as hell to talk to you all and get to know each other! Plus group chats are the SHIT soooo.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more? Thid was really fun also I love my kids.


End file.
